totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Survivor (7th Season, 10th Anniversary)
Total Drama Survivor is the 7th season of the Total Drama series. It will be split in 2 parts, the first part of the season will consist of 19 episodes. Note: Glenn31 allowed me permission to borrow eliminations from his Total Drama Survival game. Plot: Part 1: 10 years ago, Chris discovered a missing island that was abandoned for centuries and declares it as Boney Island, and now 10 years later, Chris brings all 52 contestants in a "Battle of Sexes" themed season to battle it out for $1,000,000, on Boney Island. Characters: *Chris McLean (Christian Portenza) - the host of the season, brings all of the contestants to celebrate 10 years of Boney Island's excistance in 2007 to 2017 (the time where the show truly takes place) *Chef Hatchet (Clé Bennett) - Chris' co-host Tyrannosaurus Rexes: *Alejandro (Alex House) - forms an alliance with Scott and Max to sabotage all contestants *B (Clé Bennett) - tries to speak every single time *Beardo (Clé Bennett) - speaks freely while making noises, but is hated by Dave still *Brick (Jon Corr) - works closely with his teammates *Cameron (Kevin Duhaney) - is good friends with Gwen, and gets to know Trent *Cody (Peter Oldring) - tries his best to get away from Sierra *Dave (Daniel DeSanto) - having known that Sky had a boyfriend named Keith, he fulfills his promise on his audition tape saying he would vicious and cold to people and not have any friends, including Beardo and Leonard *DJ (Clé Bennett) - still having a fear of hurting animals because of the mummified dog he touched in Egypt *Duncan (Drew Nelson) - tries to find a new girlfriend after he got dumped by both Courtney and Gwen *Ezekiel (Peter Oldring) - cured by Chris in order to change back to his old self, because Zeke's parents filed a lawsuit against him for being the cause of his mutation *Geoff (Dan Petronijevic) - is testified against by Blaineley on how he's a traitor to Chris on being friends with Don *Harold (Brian Froud) - tries his best to prove himself to LeShawna *Justin (Adam Reid) - he is Noah's rival, there will be an explanation to why Noah refers Justin as the "Anti-Me" *Leonard (Clé Bennett) - believes he still has magic, but when he learns that Dawn was a Wiccan, he is determined to become a real magician, he is testified by Blaineley for his role in The Ridonculous Race, and Sugar felt betrayed when he found out Tammy was her partner *Lightning (Tyrone Savage) - is happy to be competing against Jo, though seems attracted to Sky *Max (Bruce Dow) - forms an evil alliance with Alejandro, Scott and Dave *Mike (Cory Doran) - is a relieved person now after sacrificing all of his multiple personalities to erase Mal, but remains hated by the contestants he's sabotaged out of Total Drama All-Stars *Noah (Carter Hayden) - keeps making references about him and Owen being on The Ridonculous Race, and saw Don as a better host than Chris *Owen (Scott McCord) - keeps making references about him and Noah being on The Ridonculous Race, and calls Don a way cooler guy than Chris *Rodney (Ian Ronningen) - is bullied by Scott for being an imposter and for stealing his look, finally realizing that Samantha was his one true love *Sam (Brian Froud) - is lonely because Dakota and him are on seperate teams *Scott (James Wallis) - refuses to forgive Courtney for drawing him as rat, but still continues to hesitate, and seems to not be pleased with Rodney "stealing his look" *Shawn (Zachary Bennett) - continues to be paranoid of zombies and is determined to fight them *Topher (Christopher Jacot) - having known that Don was a great host on The Ridonculous Race, he starts acting like a nice guy around people *Trent (Scott McCord) - little bummed that he has to be on seperate teams with Gwen, and tries his best not to go crazy this time *Tyler (Peter Oldring) - keeps forgetting he ever met Lindsay, after a misunderstanding of her forgetting his name on the dinner table with his parents, he breaks up and pretends he never met her as Tyler, as someone else could be Tyler and not him Tyrannosaurus Reginas: *Amy (Bryn McAuley) - forms an alliance with Heather and Scarlett, and plans to get even with Samantha for getting her "unfairly" eliminated *Anne Maria (Athena Karkanis) - is angered that she never got to see Vito again after Mike pressed the reset button to eliminate Mal, and is hostile towards Mike because he's better off with Zoey, she is annoyed by her crush, Ezekiel *Beth (Sarah Gadon) - stays at Lindsay's side when Tyler broke up with her *Blaineley (Carla Collins) - is determined to turn all the girls against the boys by keeping them from being in love, sees herself as the "den mother" of the group, while Heather and Eva refuse against her *Bridgette (Kristin Fairlie) - knows that Blaineley is dishing dirt about Geoff being on The Ridonculous Race and has a secret about her *Courtney (Emilie Claire-Barlow) - tries her best to fix her friendship with Gwen for the elimination chart *Dakota (Carleigh Beverly) - is restored back to her human self by Chris, because her father filed a lawsuit against him for getting her turned into a monster, she now has short yellow hair *Dawn (Caitlynne Medrek) - she becomes close friends with Bridgette and Ella due to their fondness of nature, and Gwen due to her being lonely before *Ella (Sunday Muse) - seeing how Dave has gone cold and vicious, she forms a friendship with Sky, to show she has to believe in her heart, not her head *Eva (Julia Chantry) - the main antagonist of the first part, would do anything to sabotage the contestants who would dare vote against her and win the million *Gwen (Megan Fahlenbock) - is close friends with Zoey, and repairs her friendship with Bridgette and Leshawna after the events in Total Drama Action *Heather (Rachel Wilson) - refuses to work under Eva's butt, and forms an alliance with Scarlett and Amy *Izzy (Katie Crown) - goes crazy as usual as well as being on seperate teams *Jasmine (Katie Bergin) - helps Samantha change her name from "Samey", to avoid being too similar to Amy *Jo (Laurie Elliott) - becomes Eva's partner in sabotaging the contestants *Katie (Stephanie Anne Mills) - notices Noah may have a girlfriend on The Ridonculous Race and is angrily jealous *Leshawna (Novie Edwards) - kinda bummed that Harold's on the other team and doesn't know if she could go back to him now *Lindsay (Stephanie Anne Mills) - confused about why Tyler broke up with her *Sadie (Lauren Lipson) - knows how upset Katie feels when Noah had a girlfriend *Samantha (Bryn McAuley) - forms a friendship with Gwen on how to deal with a Queen bee, and is suggested by Jasmine to change her name to "Samantha" to avoid being too similar to Amy, also it turned her blue tank top and pink shorts were her true clothing, and wears sandals *Scarlett (Kristi Friday) - forms an alliance with Heather and Amy *Sierra (Annick Obinsawin) - upset that she won't be on Cody's team *Sky (Sarah Podemski) - forms a friendship with Ella, by teaching her to not get too close about winning and to make friends *Staci (Ashley Peters) - keeps ranting about her lying *Sugar (Rochelle Wilson) - found out Leonard was competing in The Ridonculous Race with Tammy, and is heartbroken about it *Zoey (Barbara Mamabolo) - is good friends with Gwen, along with Bridgette and Leshawna Episodes: Part 1: Episode 1: Fifty-Two Tons of Drama - Part 1: 10 years ago, Chris declared a spooky island called, Boney Island. 10 years later in 2017, Chris brings in 52 contestants in a "Battle of Sexes" themed season and shows them their new cabins and the new cafeteria, and gets prepared to show them their new challenge. Episode 2: Fifty-Two Tons of Drama - Part 2: The Tyrannosaurus Rexes and the Tyrannosaurus Reginas in building their own dinosaur bones by digging an underground jungle beneath them to find bones to build a dinosaur. Sugar is eliminated due to her being shocked by Dave's revelation that Leonard was on The Ridonculous Race with Tammy, and tries to take her dinosaur bones to try and kill him to sabotage the Rexes' victory. And she is eliminated via the Boot of Shame to kick her out of the island. Winning Team: Tyrannosaurus Rexes Losing Team: Tyrannosaurus Reginas Eliminated: Sugar Category:Larry1990's FanFictions